bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
]] The , also called , are a sapient race native to Earth that was introduced in the first season. They have many different countries, with varying cultures and languages. Although they resemble Vestals, they hail from a different reality. Their technology is not as advanced as the Vestals, Gundalian, or possible the Neathians; but they still are fairly advanced. Anime In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, a human scientist called Michael Gehabich developed a Dimensional Transporter. This invention led to Naga's rise to power, and the arrival of the Bakugan on Earth and Vestal. Two humans called Shun and Dan created the rules for a game with Bakugan, which spread across the globe. Eventually the humans sent the Bakugan back to their home reality, and went on with their lives. Following the Bakugan's return to their home, the Vestals enslaved the Bakugan. Two humans were brought to New Vestroia, while a third arrived through a hole in reality. Together with a few good Vestals, they liberated the Bakugan. During this time the humans adopted the Vestal way of brawling. During the Neathian-Gundalian War, Gundalians abducted humans to be used as soldiers. The captured humans were brainwashed, and used as soldiers. The Neathians also employees humans, though only four of them and they joined of their own free will. Eventually when the war ended, the humans were returned to their home. At the newly improved Bakugan Interspace, Mag Mel confused some humans to use Chaos Bakugan as their Guardian Bakugan. He also used Anubias and Sellon to recruit four humans as members of Team Anubias and two humans as members of Team Sellon. Eventually, the members of Team Anubias and Sellon joined the Brawlers and they defeated Mag Mel for good. After a year, a new home for brawling is now used by humans which is called Bakugan City. During the Neo Tournament, four Mechtogan from the Doom Dimension arrive and destroy the Bakugan Arena, but are defeated by Drago's newly spawned Mechtogan Destroyer, Dragonoid Destroyer. While Coredegon is sent between dimensions, he used a human called Gunz Lazar and took his dark aura to temporarilly turn into human and he was called Wiseman. He also freed the Nonets from the Doom Dimension to destroy Bakugan City. After he revived, he detroys Bakugan City with his strange but strong powers which humans from it died from the destruction, but luckily, it was reverted by the Current of Time. Culture Humans are a divided race, with hundreds of cultures on their home world. They have hundreds of languages, and many different fighting styles. Often in their history humans have fought wars with each other. However, humans can also be very altruistic, and are willing to great lengths to protect family and friends. Some countries of humans are the United States, Russia, China, Japan, Kenya, Australia, and Germany. Humans often listen to music, a kind of sounds with a beat. An example of this is the music group JJ Dolls Technology Human technology isn't extremely advanced, but they do have the technology to build whole virtual realities, and to make dimensional transports. Their digital mastery has led to artificial warriors, who can be programed to speak simple phrases. Some technology they made include: *Bakugan Interspace *BakuPod *BakuMeter *Synthetic Bakugan *Dimensional Transporter Trivia *They are the only race with no deaths related to Bakugan, if one does not count Alternate Timeline in which Mechtavius Destroyer does kill humans and Bakugan. *Despite the widespread distribution of Bakugan on Earth after the cores were stolen, and that the Naga's attack on Wardington was documented, by season three there are still some humans who don't know about the Bakugan. Category:Races Category:Humans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge